Mass Eclipse
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: After suffering a massive defeat, the Eclipse decide to regroup and become even stronger then before. Rated t for violence, death and profanity. One chapter every other Wednesday. Next chapter is after Next week. Next chapter will be delayed due to halo story. Story will be on hold after next chapter.
1. Warpath

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Mass Effect. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own, Mass Effect. Bioware, Microsoft and a few others do.**

 **(Milky Way, Crescent Nebula, Zelene, Helyme.)**

Laslo Hunton stood with the rest of his squad outside the doors to the facility, 2 of his squad's heavies stood outside with him, holding M-77 missile launchers as he swept his M-8 Avenger assault rifle around the platform.

They and the 20 or so soldiers, were mercenaries of the Eclipse group, they had come to secure information on a ship they had been hired to locate.

"Hmm… I haven't seen any activity since we got here… Still, stay alert, guys."

Laslo said as he and 2 of his Salarian troopers checked the platform. He watched them swing their M-4 Shuriken SMGs around as Laslo sighed and walked back, everything from his fellow troopers to commandos were here as Laslo and his team had been assigned to guard the landing pad.

Which to Laslo, was considered boring since they had easily destroyed and defeated the YMIR and LOKI mechs that had guarded the facility.

"You guys ever think we get the crappy jobs in our division of the Eclipse?"

Laslo asked as he looked behind him, all of his squadmates had a different position within the Eclipse, while the Eclipse didn't have military ranks, he liked to assume they had ranks.

Meryl was an Human Eclipse Heavy and held a M-77 missile launcher in her hands as she looked around, ready for a heavy fight as her helmeted head looked at him. He knew she was always ready for a fight.

Voton was a Salarian Eclipse Engineer who held a M-5 Carniflex in his hand, Laslo had come to know the Salarian as one of the smartest Salarians he had ever known, his Tech Armor blinked as the Salarian checked it.

Lorelie and Viri were both a Human Eclipse Vanguard **(Lorelie)** and an Asari Eclipse Commando **(Viri)**. He had come to know Lorelie as someone who always rushed in with her V-15 Vindicator for a good shot or picked off anyone who got too close with her V-27 Scimitar shotgun.

Viri was someone who was always in deep thought and meditation but could kill anyone with her M-300 Claymore shotgun or warp she was also the hand to hand specialist of the squad.

The last member was a Salarian Eclipse Operative known as Caehan, he held his M-9 Tempest SMG in his hands loosely, as if not caring for a fight. Laslo had come to know him as being the jokester of the squad, and the rest of the squad had come to know him as a bad joker.

They were the soldiers of Onyx Squad, the newest batch of mercs to have joined the Eclipse.

"Relax, Laslo… Good things will come to us if we wait."

Viri said as Meryl rolled her eyes and shook her head as they heard gunfire behind them.

"Finally, a damn fight!"

Meryl said as Laslo motioned for his team to move in as he, Caehan and Lorelie pushed up as Viri and Voton set up a defensive position.

What they saw interested them and shocked them.

Dozens of Dead Eclipse soldiers laid dead on the ground, Onyx Squad picked their way through the carnage.

Laslo continued to swing his head from merc to merc, trying to figure out what had happened before another squad of Eclipse Troopers ran out. Laslo, Caehan and Lorelie trained their weapons on the group as Laslo spoke up.

"Where the hell is the rest of the Eclipse that we got sent with? What the hell happened?"

Laslo asked as he stared down the sight on his weapon as the troopers spoke up.

"Shepard, he and 2 damn Cerberus thugs blew through them…. Got Captain Vorleon…"

The Trooper said as Laslo cursed, he was the second in command of the operation, if Captain Vorleon was killed…

"How many of our men are still alive? They take out the _Hades_?"

Laslo asked as the trooper shook his head and checked his _Omnitool._

"I'm still getting Com signals from them, sir… And over a few dozen, what do we do now?"

The trooper asked as Laslo turned to the rest of his squad and addressed them and the troopers.

"We find Shepard… I know him, been in the Alliance a bit before I dropped out… He wouldn't join up with Cerberus… If he blew through us, then it means that he's on a mission… I say Eclipse finds out what that mission is… we've already been paid anyway, leave it up to our buyer to sort the rest out."

Laslo said before he turned back to the rest of the troopers and gestured to the rest of the dead Eclipse soldiers.

"Bury the dead, we're heading to Omega to find Shepard… Eclipse is going to be run by our branch…"

Laslo said as the troopers moved away to carry out the Lieutenants orders as Viri spoke up.

"You're not serious, are you? Jonas will kill us if we take over… Besides, our branch is only 20% of Eclipse."

The Asari said as Meryl spoke up, her voice full of sarcasm as she did so.

"Oh, we can't, we should just go and fall back in line, Viri? Stop with the mystical garbage and look at the facts... Our old boss is dead, Jonas is in jail, Sayn is too cowardly to take charge… Eclipse is going to fall apart and be torn to shreds by Blue Sun and Blood Pack if someone doesn't step up to lead us… Besides, Laslo used to be former N7, I think we can handle taking over Eclipse from a few cookie cutter officers… Besides, Aria is the one who pays us the most, I doubt she's going to care if Laslo takes over as long as she still has Eclipse mercs on her payroll…"

Meryl said as the A-61 Mantis Gunships of the _Hades_ began to land, the remaining Eclipse Mercs began to board them as one landed to pick up Onyx Squad.

"C'mon, we've got a Commander to track down."

Laslo said as he and the rest of Onyx Squad boarded the gunship, it and the others sped for orbit, carrying the remaining of the Eclipse Forces that had been dispatched to the planet in the first place.

 **(Former Alliance Cruiser** _ **Hades.**_ **)**

Laslo and the rest of the Eclipse soldiers arrived aboard the _Hades_ which had been lingering on the edge of the system with orders to have stayed out of combat, something Laslo now seemed happy about now that the 70 or so Eclipse Mercs which had been sent to the planet were all dead…. Or mostly if Laslo was counting the 20 or so soldiers that had survived the attack.

"Ok, so we aren't going to kill Shepard… First of all, that would tick off everyone and Eclipse would be wiped from the galaxy… Secondly, I want to know what the hell brought him here in the first place…. Third… Well, I want to see if he has any work for us once we seize Eclipse."

Laslo said from the cruiser's command center, the warship made for the Mass Relay and jumped as Laslo turned and addressed the crew.

"Alright, listen up…. I know most of you are wondering what the hell is going on… Most of you are wondering why we aren't just killing Shepard and going back to business as usual… Its simple… I want to run Eclipse, we've been, having a lot of setbacks over the years… Jonas is in jail, Sayn doesn't want to take charge, Eclipse is being diced into different branches while Blood Pack and Blue Sun thrive… No damn more, Eclipse is going to be reborn and its going to be reborn under us! We are going to find Shepard, find out what the hell he attacked us for, gather Omega's Eclipse and then wipe out Blue Sun and Blood Pack!"

Laslo said as the mercs all looked at their new leader for guidance as the _Hades_ set course for Omega.

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, this story will be showing the Eclipse and their rise to be the top mercenary faction. These chapters will be taking over the Legion story. Next chapter will be on Thursday and will show Eclipse fighting Blue Sun. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Arrival at Omega

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Mass Eclipse. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own, Mass Effect. Bioware, Microsoft and a few others do.**

 **(Omega, 2 hours later.)**

Eclipse was a lot of things, a criminal organization, an army for hire, soldiers.

To Lazlo, they were family, his friends, his comrades.

"We need to find the rest of the Eclipse on the station… Aria doesn't care who will be in charge of the Eclipse… Long as she has us as her army of soldiers. Just make sure not to tick her off… The rest of us are going to find Shepard, he's going to the Slums… Makes me think we're be able to kill 2 birds with one stone."

Laslo said as he dusted off his armor, he had sent the rest of the Eclipse that hadn't come with him to discuss things with Aria, the rest of the Eclipse Mercs had come with him to go to the slums to deal with the Blue Sun and Commander Shepard.

"You really think our numbers will be able to deal with those SOBS in the Blue Sun?"

Laslo heard one of his men asked as they marched off to the Slums as he turned to face the soldier.

"They might be better trained, private… But we have better guns and biotics… They don't… Hmm, I also just remembered that there was a damn plague going on in this part of Omega… anyone who's human, keep their helmets locked… Anyone who isn't? You're staying at the entrance, we're going to need an exit if we can't find the commander."

Laslo said as the rest of his men nodded as they walked through the door and into the slum, Laslo suspected the guard that Aria had posted to keep people out of the area had been paid off as he had left the area.

"Keep your weapons ready and an eye peeled… And remember, we aren't here to kill Shepard, we're here to find him… Kill any of the Blue Sun you find… Those jackasses are going to learn the greatest army in the entire galaxy is Eclipse… Not Blood Pack, not Blue Sun… Not even Cerberus…"

Laslo said as he readied his rifle and led a squad of Eclipse Troopers into the area as they stepped over a few dead Blood Pack Soldiers.

"Blood pack? I thought the virus was fatal to almost anything that breathed it in… Besides humans…. Crap, keep your helmets sealed and don't breathe in a damn breath… I don't want to lose a soldier to poison air…"

Laslo stated before a burst of gunfire caused the squad of troopers to scatter as he fired a burst at a Blood Pack soldier as he watched the soldier fall to the ground.

"Damn Blood Pack! Push through them and get to the end of the corridor!"

Laslo yelled as he fired a burst from his M-7 Avenger as he took cover behind a ledge before he shot another Blood Pack trooper.

"Kill the humans! The slums belong to the Blood Pack!"

One of the Vorcha yelled as he continued to fire his M-7 Avenger rifle as Laslo gunned down the soldier as he cracked his neck as more and more his squad continued to take out the Blood Pack as he stepped out of cover to look over the dead squad of Blood Pack Vorcha.

"Hmm, seems the Blood Pack moved in on the Blue Sun turf… Hmm, this is pretty impressing…. If they managed to defeat the Eclipse… We need to move further into the slums… I want to see just how bad this virus is… And how bad the Blood Pack got their asses kicked…"

Laslo said as the squad continued to weave their way through the slums as Laslo changed the magazine on his rifle as he turned and tossed a Vorcha off the platform with his biotics.

Laslo watched as his squad ran ahead as more Vorcha, now with flamethrowers and more regular troopers as the Eclipse troopers opened fire, mowing down the Vorcha before they were forced back by the flamethrower wielding troopers.

"Ok, these Blood Pack are more organized then I thought… Ok, take cover… Take cover!"

Laslo yelled as the squad scattered, 2 of the Troopers were nearly gunned down by the troopers as Laslo fired a concussive shot from his rifle which knocked the soldier to the ground. He was taken out by the squad as more Blood Pack Troopers showed up, pinning the squad down.

"I hate the Blood Pack… I really hate the damn Blood Pack… I really do."

Laslo muttered as he looked around the corner before gunshots nearly took his head off as he managed to fire a burst from his rifle, killing one of the Blood Pack soldiers for all the good it did the Eclipse.

Laslo was going to need a miracle and he was going to need it soon or else the Eclipse Leader was going to be killed.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I didn't have many ideas for chapter two, I hadn't been thinking about this story a lot… Next chapter will be on next, next Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: The Eclipse will be fighting the Blue Sun in another 2 chapters and will be a big fight for the Eclipse.**


	3. Slum and Gun

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Mass Eclipse. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own, Mass Effect. Bioware, Microsoft and a few others do.**

 **(Omega, 3 hours later.)**

Laslo stepped over the corpses of 2 Blood Pack troopers as his men swept the area as he started to walk down the stairs as he swept his rifle around.

"Ok, that's the last of the Blood Pack in the area, sweep the area, get any civilians to safety… Lets check that medical area, theirs bound to be some activity there…"

Laslo ordered as 4 of his men walked down the stairs as Laslo drew his M-4 Predator sidearm as 2 more Blood Pack troopers came running in, guns blazing as Laslo shot one with 8 rounds, killing the Vorcha before turning and using his biotics to toss the other trooper over the railing to his death as he cursed.

"More damn Blood Pack?! Seriously, how many of these damn Vorcha are swarming the slums?"

Laslo yelled as he saw and waved over 3 more Eclipse troopers, he would have ordered for more elite Eclipse troopers but the virus that seemed to have killed most of the Humans kept his hand from his radio as he pointed down the stairs.

"Ok, before any more Blood Pack come in and swarm us, down to the damn medical area, we're regroup there."

Laslo ordered as the troopers nodded and ran down the stairs, their weapons and biotics at the ready as Laslo swept his sidearm around before following his men down the stairs as his radio flared up.

"Boss… Sir, its Razor 1, we're down in the slums, theirs a few Loki Mechs, lots of civilians…. But we've ran into someone."

Laslo heard over his radio as he removed it as he looked over his shoulder as he and the two order Eclipse Troopers continued their jog ahead of their leader.

"What's the prob…. Shepard, its Commander Shepard, isn't it, private? Stay where you are, I'm coming your way, ill handle talking to Shepard… Just try not to get yourselves killed in the meantime, last thing I need is more soldiers dead."

Laslo muttered as he and his men made their way towards the deeper slums as Laslo turned to fire two shots that killed 2 Blood Pack troopers which were just starting to turn this way as he cursed under his breath.

"There's more Blood Pack here then there are people…. Razor-1 is there any Blood Pack where you are? We've been running into a damn army of them… There's more Vorcha here then there are human beings."

Laslo asked as he holstered his sidearm and pulled his two soldiers with him as they made their way towards the medical part of the slums.

 **(Medical Slums, 5 minutes later.)**

Two Loki mechs with Avenger M-8 assault rifles stood guard by the entrance to the slums as Laslo and his men picked their way through the crowd, they holstered their guns, and held up their hands, showing they weren't hostile as they brushed through the people towards the back of the room as one man tried to get in their way.

"Buddy… I know your scared, I also know your trying to protect whoever is back there and Shepard… I am not here to put a round in his head nor am I here to kill anyone… If we were, I'd have shot the Loki mechs at the door and then pushed all of you out of the way… I just want to talk to Shepard, is he and whoever is back there… Here?"

Lazlo asked slowly, killing civilians wasn't his thing, it disgusted him to be honest.

He was shaken from his train of thought by the clearing of a throat as he turned to see the man in question behind him.

"Commander Shepard… I suppose you know what I am? And no, I am not here to kill you, the civilians or anyone in this room before you punch me or try to pull a gun… Blood Pack have overrun the entire area…"

Laslo said as he looked over Shepard's choice of company, he knew the Turian as Garrus, the other had yellow armor.

And a bullet wound in the face that any rival merc would recognize from a mile away.

"Zaeed… Son of a…. You keep some damn impressive company, commander… I'm guessing the Slums being overrun with Blood Pack drew you in as well?"

One of the Eclipse troopers asked before an explosion cut them off as the ceiling shook as Shepard finally spoke up.

"If you really want to help, your follow me, there's someone you have to meet before we go after the Blood Pack."

Shepard said as Laslo could only nod his head as he motioned for his Troopers to cover the exit to the room as did the Loki mechs before turning to Shepard and nodding for him to show him the way as he followed the commander.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Laslo has finally met Shepard, I know their meeting was… Awkward, it will be explained more next time when Laslo meets Morgan. Next chapter will also show Shepard and Laslo fighting the Blood Pack to the death to save the slums as Laslo finds out more about the Eclipse on Omega. Until next, next Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: the updates will start to get more infrequent as time goes on.**


	4. Bloodpack vs Eclipse

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Mass Eclipse. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own, Mass Effect. Bioware, Microsoft and a few others do.**

 **(Omega, 3 hours later.)**

Laslo rolled out of cover and fired his M-77 Paladin handgun, killing the 2 Blood Pack troopers as he holstered the pistol and turned to Shepard as he and the rest of the Eclipse squad and Turian and Zaeed moved into the fan room.

"That was the last of the Blood Pack troops in the area, Shepard…. Now then, take cover, there will be more Blood Pack soldiers coming into the area…"

Laslo said as he took off his M-8 Avenger off his back as Shepard started back up the fan as the doors on either side of the room opened and more Blood Pack Troopers and Pyros flooded into the area as Laslo took down a Blood Pack Trooper with a concussive shot.

"Keep them away from the controls, bursts of fire, take out the Pyros!"

Laslo said as he and the rest of the 8 Eclipse Troopers continued to fire at the 4 dozen or so Blood Pack Mercenaries as Garrus fired his sniper, cutting down 3 Blood Pack Troopers as Laslo cut down 2 more Blood Pack troopers with a burst of fire.

"Damn Blood Pack…. Shepard, we need a plan, just firing at the Blood Pack isn't going to get us through this fight alive… I really hate these damn mercs…"

Laslo said, ducking behind cover and reloaded his M-7 Avenger Assault Rifle and fired another burst as the approaching hoards of Blood Pack Soldiers as the Eclipse Troopers continued their fire, one trooper went down with a wound to his arm.

"Damn it, Shepard, any ideas!?"

Laslo said as he pulled out a frag grenade and tossed it, killing 6 more Blood Pack Troopers and igniting the pack of a Pyro, killing 2 more mercs before another burst of fire caused him to duck behind cover with depleted shields.

Laslo watched Shepard take out 6 more mercs with a grenade, forcing the other 28 Blood pack troopers to cover.

"Air purification complete."

The computer stated as Laslo looked at the computer with a look confusion before looking back at Shepard.

"Well… At the very least the virus is gone… Now keeping the damn Blood Pack away…"

Laslo muttered as a Blood Pack Pyro turned his weapon on him before Laslo grabbed his weapon before struggling with the Vorcha.

"You die now, Human!"

The Blood Pack soldier yelled before Laslo's body glowed as he chuckled.

"Yeah, you try that… Good luck with that."

Laslo said before he tossed the merc off the railing as he did so, he turned to the other mercs and pulled out another frag grenade and tossed it at the horde of Blood Pack mercs.

It went off, taking out 2 more troopers as he ducked behind cover as he looked at Shepard.

"You have biotics?"

Shepard asked as Laslo picked up his rifle which had fallen to the ground when he had grabbled with the Pyro.

"Yes, I'll explain that next time… But I should point out that…"

Laslo started to say before the doors behind the Blood Pack exploded and 4 Eclipse Commandos and 2 Eclipse Vanguards with V-15 Vindicators moved in, they gunned down half the Blood Pack soldiers and forced the others back as Laslo's Troopers cut the others down.

"That my reinforcements would be here any minute and they would deal with the Blood Pack…"

Laslo muttered as he peeked over his piece of cover at his soldiers as he and the others stood up.

"Viri… When did you get here?"

Viri asked the Corporal as she and her soldiers swept the area with their weapons.

"Voton informed us from the _Hades_ that you and your squad had been pinned down by Blood Pack… Sorry about the mess, it took us a few minutes to make sure the toxins wouldn't kill us before we came in."

Viri said with a smile as Laslo rolled his eyes and turned back to Shepard before motioning with his rifle.

"Commander Shepard? This is Corporal Viri… I don't know her last name… But I do know she is EX- Asari special forces… She is both the biotic expert and the hand to hand specialist of my former squad…"

Laslo explained as the Asari rested her rifle on her shoulder and tossed a mock salute at Shepard as Laslo turned back to Viri.

"I'm heading back to the _Hades_ after this, go with Commander Shepard back to the medical hall… Come back to the _Hades_ after your done… Commander, ill see you on your next mission, Eclipse got paid a little bit of cash by Cerberus for helping you… Plus after you saved an entire district on Omega? I'm considering doing this for free… As long as we have something to do."

Laslo muttered, walking past his Eclipse soldiers as his squad of Troopers followed him out the door as Laslo turned back to look at Shepard.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, for now, this will be the last chapter for now, I do not have many new ideas for this story at the moment, Shepard and Laslo's adventure will show them fighting through Mass Effect 2 and there will be many battles. I do not know when the next chapter will be, but I will inform people when it comes out. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
